Shirt Lifter
by Audrxyweasley
Summary: It's Percy's second year at Hogwarts, and Charlie can't help but notice how ill his brother looks. When he finds out about the merciless bullying and what it nearly drove him to, he knows he'll never abandon his brother. One-shot


Charlie couldn't help notice how much his younger brother had changed. In his first year, Percy had been outgoing, if not arrogant. However as Charlie had gone into his 5th year, and Percy into his 2nd, he couldn't help but notice that his attitude had become much more introverted. He was quieter, avoiding looking into people's eyes in what Charlie could only see as a submissive gesture. Charlie had tried to write to Bill about it, but he had shrugged it off, joking that he had probably given up all attempts of a social life for his books.

Charlie couldn't help but disagree. There was something in his eyes, a deep sadness, that made Charlie uneasy. Not only that, he'd noticed that in the months since the school year had begun, Percy had been losing weight, going from slim to looking like he was going to snap at any moment. At meals, he ate very little, and from what he'd heard, slept even less. He needed to get Percy in private, before Percy worked himself into the ground. At least, that was what Charlie assumed he was doing. If he wasn't, there was another issue at hand.

He chose the Hogsmeade weekend because if Percy did flip out, there would be fewer people around to witness it, and he didn't want to stress Percy out even more. Admittedly, it meant sacrificing a Hogsmeade weekend, but Percy was more important at this point.

Charlie awoke much earlier than he would normally have, but he didn't know what time Percy usually woke up anymore, or if he even slept. So, against his bodies better judgement, at 8am he was sat in the common room, lounging on the large red couch. A few of his friends had raised their eyebrows when he'd said he wasn't going to Hogsmeade, but it didn't matter what they thought. He needed to help Percy before it became too late to." As Charlie had predicted, Percy was down rather early, looking even worse than he had done that week. He was paler, large bags under bloodshot blue eyes. "Hello, Perce. He gave a warm smile, sliding over to create room for Percy to sit down. Percy sat down, but looked at him warily. "I was wondering if you wanted to have a chat." Percy began to slowly edge away, further down the sofa. Charlie, sighed, having anticipated some resistance. "I'm worried about you, Percy...you're barely eating, you don't look like you're sleeping..." Charlie wrapped his arm around Percy, who's shoulders felt so fragile through the thin pyjamas. Percy leant into his brother's chest, shoulders shaking for a moment before he broke down in sobs. "Oh, Perce. What's going on?" He pulled the boy closer, rubbing circles on his back. "I can't...I can't stay here anymore..." He sobbed. Charlie felt chilled, what did his brother mean here? Hogwarts, or something worse...? He didn't really like either. "What happened Perce?" At first, Percy shook his head, but as Charlie noticed his eyes darting to the stairs, he placed a comforting hand on Percy's arm. "I know an abandoned classroom near here, we can talk more privately there." Percy gave a stiff nod, and Charlie led him from the common room. The classroom was on the opposite side of the 7th floor, so as Charlie led him down the stairs to the central point, he couldn't help but notice how he stiffened more and more. The classroom was in the empty part of the 7th floor, and he had found it in 2nd year after a good deal of exploration. He led Percy through the wooden door, closing it behind them and casting a basic locking charm to assure they wouldn't be disturbed.

Sitting his brother down in one of the desks, he perched on the edge, looking down on Percy. "Okay, what's been going on, Perce?" He inquired. Percy shook his head, refusing to meet Charlie's eyes with his piercing blue eyes. "They found my journal Charlie," he cried. Charlie accepted this, but knew that he'd have to dig deeper to find out what it had led to. "What did they read Percy?" Percy completely broke down at this point, much worse than he previously had done. He was gasping for breathe between sobs, and he was shaking furiously. "Please Percy. I need to know so I can help." He displaced the boy from the chair, sitting down in his place and dragging Percy onto his lap. "In one of the entries I...I wrote that I thought that I might be gay." Charlie inhaled sharply, but squeezed Percy tighter. "Oh, Perce..." he muttered. He couldn't help but pity Percy. It must have been difficult enough coming to the realisation that he might not be attracted to the fairer sex. But to find out he was being persecuted because of it? It made Charlie's blood boil. He wasn't surprised at the revelation, because with so many children, at least one of them had to be. "Are you?" Charlie finally asked. After all, Percy had only said that he thought he might be. "I think so..." he admitted with a blush tinting his cheeks. "They're so cruel Charlie...they've hexed the word shirt lifter onto me and I've been trying to get it to come off for a month..." he whispered in a high voice. "I'd stolen a length of rope from one of the broom cupboards," Charlie felt his stomach drop, "I'd figured out how to make a noose...I was going to do it tonight, in the bathroom next to the dorm..." He broke down crying once more, burying himself into Charlie's chest. He squeezed Percy close to him, feeling horrified that he hadn't noticed. "Shall I see if I can get rid of the hex?" He murmured into Percy's hair. Percy nodded, standing up and unbuttoning his shirt.

Completely filling his stomach, the word looked very nearly burnt into his skin. "May I?" Charlie asked, moving his hand towards Percy's stomach. Giving a terse nod, Percy spoke in a pained tone, "do what even you want, just get rid of it Charlie." Charlie ran his fingers over it, furrowing his brows. "Percy it isn't a hex, it's a curse? Did you not feel it?" He asked in confusion. Percy gave a small shrug, "a few of them had found me alone in a corridor, and tackled me. They just carried on hitting me, and at some point, after I'd dragged myself back to the dorm, I noticed it but it had already stopped bleeding." Charlie gave a displeased look, but he knew that Percy would likely get defensive if he pushed anymore at the moment. "I don't think I'll be able to completely get rid of it," Charlie said after a moment, to Percy's dismay. "However, I think I can make it fade a lot. It seems like it might be a curse scar at this point, but I'll see what I can do. For now though, put your shirt back on." Percy didn't argue, buttoning it up and looking up to Charlie. "Nearly everyone in my year does it...the only person who doesn't do anything is Oliver...he doesn't help when they're around though. He sits and watches until they're gone. When they go, he helps to patch me up." Charlie nodded sadly. If Oliver was the only ally he had in his year, what was his hope? "Shall we ask McGonagall if you can move into my dorm? You can't stay there, Percy." Percy gave a nod and began to trail after Charlie as they left the room.

As they approached the common room, Percy got closer and closer to Charlie, eyes downcast and trying to make himself blend in as much as possible. Together, they made their way to McGonagall's office, tapping on the sturdy wooden door. "Enter!" A sharp Scottish voice shouted. Charlie put a comforting arm around Percy and led him in. "Messers Weasley. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sitting down, Charlie began to speak. "I was wondering if Percy could move into my dorm. He's being really badly bullied, Professor..." McGonagall looked at them over her glasses. "Whether that is the case, Mr Weasley, I cannot put your brother in a dorm other than his." This was the wrong thing to say to Charlie, and it set him off on a rant. "No, Professor, you will. My brother was planning to hang himself in the bathroom tonight! If it comes down to it, I'll leave Hogwarts so there's enough room for him in my dorm! They've scarred him! He has a scar across his stomach saying 'shirt lifter!'" McGonagall raised an eyebrow and turned to Percy. "Is this true, Mr Weasley?" Percy gave a small nod. "I hate it here, I hate them all. All they do is torment me..." McGonagal glanced between the brothers and nodded. "Since these are exceptional circumstances, I will approve your request. I will have a bed moved into the dorm as soon as possible." She informed them. A look of relief came onto their faces, and Charlie broke out into a huge smile. "Thank you so much, Professor." She nodded, before glancing at Percy. "I'd advise moving any of your possessions into your new dorm immediately." They nodded, and took this as their cue to leave.

For the first time, Percy felt relieved that he had so few possessions, as it prevented him making multiple trips. As he dumped his stuff in the room, next to Charlie's, he felt relief flow over him. For the first time in nearly a year, he saw things looking up.

Things were never going to be easy for Percy, but because of Charlie, things were much better than they had been.


End file.
